


EAD '18 - Tony & Jack Were S&G Sorta thing

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day '18 [3]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Sentinel&Guide/Were Combination, Sentinel/Guide, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: This will be an addition to my When Tony Met Jack and Vise Versa Series. It will be a combination S&G and Were thing that popped into my head and I don't have worked out fully. There will be an actual summary for the final version.





	EAD '18 - Tony & Jack Were S&G Sorta thing

**Author's Note:**

> The below work is an offering for Evil Author Day 2018. These stories are incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. One of these fics is one of my entries for this year's Criminal Minds Big Bang, and therefore will be posted sometime at the end of May.
> 
> From here on out, the EAD offerings are for stories that are going to be smaller in length. Probably 10K to 20K on Average. Because of that, I don't really have anything plotted out so the warnings will definitely change between now and the final version. There are no real summaries from this point forward in the EAD offerings. I hate summaries. I suck at writing summaries. So, I'm saving the torture for my final posting. Yes, I am putting Justin Taylor from QaF into SGC because I can. Feel free to assume he's gonna be fucking' Out of Character. K? Thanks! Y'all are awesome.

**Title:** Untitled at this time

 **Story Fandoms:** NCIS, Stargate: SG-1, and QaF

 **Story Characters:** Tony DiNozzo, TJ DiNozzo - OC, Jack O'Neill, Justin Taylor, Stephen Paddington-OC

 **Story Relationships:** Tony DiNozzo/Jack O'Neill, Possible Other Background Relationships

 **Story Warnings:** Canon Level Violence, S &G and Were-Creatures Combination, Post Gibbs' Return from Mexico, Warnings Subject to Change Before Final Posting.

 

# Tony & Jack Were S&G Sorta thing

 

 

  
“I can’t do it anymore, Boss.” Tony looked to where TJ was playing in the kitchen with the cars that Tony let him bring in from the car. Having made sure his son was still playing, he turned his eyes back toward the man who was watching him suspiciously. “I get that you don’t remember things, and you can save your breath claiming otherwise. No matter what you remember, and no matter what Jenny and Ziva are whispering in your ear, we’ve known each other a long time. I can’t let the Director manipulate me into something that would put that little boy up in your kitchen in danger. You don’t know him. I found out about him while you were gone. His mother never told me he existed even though we have remained friends since we hooked up. There’s shady shit going on, Gibbs, and I won’t take the risk of getting killed and leaving him an orphan.”  
  
Walking to the workbench where the older man was watching him surprisingly quiet from, he put his badge and gun on the top. “I still have your medals. If you decide you want them back, just let me know. I’ll make sure you have contact information for me when I get settled somewhere. I’ll be off grid for a while. Stephen, my cousin on my mom’s side, has been trying to get me into something for a few years now, and I think it’s time that I take him up on it. Morrow knows about it, so… When you have your shit together again, Fornell is holding some information for you. I hope you don’t let them torch the bridge between us before you get your memories all back. It would hurt. A lot.”  
  
Slipping a box out of his pocket, he placed the first medal on the desk. He’d received it in Philly for his undercover gig that brought down the Saccone family. It had been the first moment in his career where he’d really believed that maybe he was good at this cop thing. “I’m giving this to you to watch over since I have yours. If you don’t remember what it means to me, Fornell knows all about that as well. You didn’t know that before either. We didn’t… Well, I had my reasons. Take care, Boss. You’re… Well, hopefully someday TJ can call you Nonno Gibbs. I hope someday you remember that I’d never have left you like this if I didn’t have my son to take care of. It’s been an honor, Gibbs.”  
  
Turning, he headed to the stairs, but paused at the top when he heard his name called. Turning back around he saw his now former boss sitting holding the box the medal was stored in as the blue eyes that had always said so much to him watched him. “I remember enough to know that you’re a good man, DiNozzo, and an even better agent. Memory may still have a few holes, but I remember enough to know that you’re doing the right thing. Family first, Tony. Always. I’ll hunt you down when I’m ready. Proud of you. I remember enough to know that. The honor has been all mine.”  
  
Nodding, Tony tried to pretend that the world wasn’t getting a little blurry, and his chest a little tight as he tapped the bannister with his hand before turning back. Reaching TJ, he collected the 2 year old and carried him back out to the waiting taxi. A few days later, Tony found himself sitting alone on a Friday night on the back porch of his cousin’s house listening to the sound of his son’s quiet breathing as he slept as it mixed in with the song of the crickets and other evening insects. He hadn’t seen Stephen, and guessed that he was working.  
  
The only person he’d let know where he was going was former NCIS Director Tom Morrow.  
  
After he’d left Gibbs’ house, he’d headed directly to his former boss’ home. Apologizing for interrupting him so late on a weeknight, he’d laid out everything he knew that was going on at NCIS which led up to his decision to leave. He filled him in on the suspicious undercover job that Director Sheppard had been trying to get him to do. He told him about the insubordination and subsequent write ups for Ziva, Tim, and Abby that she’d squashed. He’d told him about his many concerns about Ziva including the files he’d found she’d accessed that she shouldn’t have, and Jenny brushed off. When he got done, he told the man that he was going to see Stephen, whom he’d given a recommendation when Morrow called him, and that if that position he’d offered but couldn’t talk about was still available maybe he’d take it depending on what his cousin said.  
  
When he’d reached the Colorado home, his cousin hadn’t been there, but fortunately his Uncle made sure he had the necessary keys along with all of the needed security codes. He’d raided the older man’s cash stash with a promise to replace it. He’d used up his own emergency cash on the drive out. His Classic Mustang didn’t have GPS, and he’d left his cellphone inside his empty apartment. A frat brother who owned a storage and moving company had done an emergency job for him and was holding his things until he knew where to send them. He’d stuck to mom and pop gas stations and small town dinners and non-chain hotels. It hadn’t been the cheapest trip ever, but it was the safest. He knew that there was no way Sheppard wouldn’t have him tracked when she found out he disappeared.  
  
When he reached Stephen’s house and the cabinets and fridge almost empty, he’d nicked some of the cash and taken TJ to the store to fill them up. While he hadn’t minded eating out all the time when he was single, he didn’t want his son to live like that. Plus, he’d grown to enjoy cooking for the little boy and getting to use all those recipes the many house cooks from his childhood had taught him. He was caught up reminiscing in the past when his cop senses tingled to tell him that he was in deep shit just before he heard a voice behind him.  
  
“Hands in the air! Don’t move!”  
  
Immediately, Tony did as ordered suddenly very conscious of the baby monitor in one of his hands. There hadn’t been any way to hide it and not be seen. “I don’t want trouble. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”  
  
“Shut up! Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
  
Tony’s mind whirled quickly through the possibilities, and he hoped and prayed that whoever these people were, and he knew there were at least two because he could see one out of the corner of his eye. The man was wearing an all black military uniform and carrying a P-90. “My name is Anthony DiNozzo. This house belongs to my cousin Doctor Stephen Paddington. My ID is inside in my wallet on the front entryway table. I have a gun inside which is in my personal lockbox in one of the guest rooms. Please, my son is sleeping upstairs. If he wakes up and sees you he’s going to be scared.”  
  
“Nice try shithead, Doc Stephen’s cousin doesn’t have any kids. Accilien, go inside and check for the ID. Calhoun, go get the kid. We need to find out whose kid this scumbag kidnapped. You tried to con the wrong people shithead.”  
  
Quickly, Tony turned as soon as the order was given only to find three guns pointed at him as two men went inside. “No! Please, he’s only two. Stephen doesn’t know about TJ. Call Tom Morrow. He’ll confirm who I am!”  
  
The man Tony assumed to be the leader of whomever these people were sneered at him. “You picked the wrong people to try and con, jackass. You’re gonna find yourself at the bottom of the deepest hole we can find.”  
  
“Please!” Tony begged scared for his son who was still getting settled with him. He was desperately trying to hold onto his instincts, which weren’t much help as he was helpless to do anything about them given that he was without a mate.  
  
“You dug your grave.”  
  
“Maybe we should call Hammond,” one of the other guys tried but the leader didn’t seem to want to listen.  
  
“Shut your mouth! You aren’t in charge here, unless you forgot Taylor.”  
  
The man looked like he was going to try again, but before he could the sound of TJ’s terrified scream could be heard from inside the house. Tony tried desperately to stop himself, but he’d been pushed too far over the edge. As wound up as this guy was, he knew there was no way he would understand the flash of yellow in Tony’s eyes.  
  
“Goa’uld!” He heard yelled before he felt his body jerk as the bullet hit him. Falling backward he felt his head hit the edge of the stone bench he’d been sitting on. As his world blacked out, his last thoughts were for his son, and to mourn the mate he’d never see sure that he was about to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted on WordPress at my site AngelicInsanity. Should anything posted for EAD be completed, the EAD preview will be deleted without warning.


End file.
